Eternal torture
by TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman
Summary: Bellamy Blake is kidnapped by grounders. They torture him for fun. The pain brings back memories of his father's abuse. Warning: mentions of child abuse and really gruesome torture!
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy Blake is kidnapped by grounders. They torture him for fun. The pain brings back memories of his father's abuse.

Warning: mentions of child abuse and really gruesome torture!

 **Chapter 1**

Bellamy woke up to the sound of water dripping from the ceiling for a split second he forgot where he was before the memories can flooding back. He remembered the image of her sat there on the rock crying then as he crept up behind her gun raised strong arm grabbed him from behind. Before he had a chance to shout out the girl moved with lightning speed to tie a piece of cloth around his mouth. The last thing he remembered was the girl's eyes and how they shimmered like amber in the sunlight.

Bellamy's mouth was starting to ache, the piece of cloth still tight around his head, making it hard to breath. Slowly he sat up assessing the damage. His vision blurred and his head thumped to the rhythm of his heart as he moved his head. It was only then he realised he was only wearing trousers, his shirt, shoes and weapons were missing.

As he became more aware of his new surroundings it dawned on him that he was in some sort of hut with his arms tied painfully above his head leaving his toes scrapping across the rocks. In a desperate attempt to get free Bellamy jerked his body down trying to break the rope or at least the log it was attached to but instead all he did was cause a searing pain to shoot through his whole body. He looked down to see blood oozing from a piece of cloth clumsy tied around his waist.

"Hope it is not infected" The girl with the amber eyes came through the door followed by a rather unpleasant looking gentleman, they were polar opposites.

The girl was slight and small with a long plait of brown hair running down her back, she was wearing all black which brought out her pale completion. The man on the other hand was tanned with rough calloused skin he had harsh green eyes that reminded Bellamy of a snake, he was wearing all brown with short tangled jet black hair protruding from his head in all directions. Bellamy knew that most people would be more scared of the man but he knew that just because a girl looked small and innocent did not mean she was any less dangerous; Clarke, Raven and Octavia were proof of this.

"Why would that matter to you?" Bellamy inquired his tongue feeling heavy and thick in his mouth, his throat dry and scratchy making his voice sound involuntarily weak and quiet.

"Well we wouldn't want ya dying on us before we got the chance to play with ya do we" The man replied, the way he spoke in broken English made Bellamy realise that he was likely not the leader of the two but instead the muscle. This proved to be somewhat true as the man lunged for Bellamy punching him in the stomach and chest not caring if he hit the already bleeding wound.

"I get to go first remember! Obitus you promised!" the girl whined. That didn't stop Obitus though, he continued to hit Bellamy again and again and again the force of his fists making him swing painfully from the ropes that kept him standing.

"You have go now Dux, it's fun cause he doesn't cry out just stays silent." Bellamy thought his silent would make the torture less enjoyable but the smile of determination that spread wickedly across Dux's face told him he was wrong.

Dux approached him slowly running her hands over the new bruises already forming on his skin, he couldn't help but flinch away from her touch this just made her press harder her nails digging into his skin drawing blood in places.

"I'll make him scream"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: mentions of torture**

 **Chapter 2**

Obitus disappeared behind the cloth and came back with a leather bag filled with knives, spears, whips and metal bars. Bellamy watched as Dux carefully pulled out a long black whip he jumped back when she slammed it into the ground, making a satisfying crack against the stone floor.

"Your turn next" Dux wrapped the whip tightly around her wrist and released it. _CRACK_ Bellamy felt the harsh ends of the whip slice through the skin on his chest leaving a huge red mark in its wake. It wasn't until the fourth crack of the whip that it broke the skin causing blood to trickle down his chest. As Dux prepared the whip again Bellamy took a deep breath trying to push past the pain, think clearly, but every time the whip cracked his vision blurred and mind dulled the pain was overwhelming.

"My turn Dux" Obitus walked over to the bag picking out a dagger with a golden hilt the way it shone in the minimal sunlight did not bode well. He stalked over to Bellamy, looking at him like he was prey not a human being.

"Let us remove that bandage." Obitus pointed at the now blood soaked cloth around his waist, Bellamy had completely forgotten about the first wound its pain had been overpowered by Dux's whip. As Obitus peeled the cloth off it was weeping blood and yellow liquid, it was definitely infected.

"That looks pretty nasty, maybe some sea salt with help." Dux ducked through the cloth and Bellamy sighed in relief as the footsteps faded, being left with Obitus was not the best but a dagger seemed less painful than a whip even if it could do more damage. Bellamy took a moment to collect himself assess the damage and try to hide the pain, a skill he had become good at since being on Earth. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, gulping in the fresh air and relishing in the moments free of torture.

"Now she went ease on you" Obitus snarled

"Easy" Bellamy said into the gag, he couldn't resist correcting the man.

"What did you say?!" Obitus shouted, with that the dagger was plunged into his arm the suddenness took Bellamy by surprise, he couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from his lungs, it was muffled by the gag in his mouth. Blood splattered onto Obitus' face as he pulled the dagger free, it made him look even more insane. "What a good noise you make" the dagger disappeared into Bellamy's leg but this time he did not scream or whimper but when his torturer twisted the hilt enough for the bone to make a satisfying crack, he did him scream. He screamed until his throat was raw, Obitus took this chance to hit the broken bone repeatedly until one final punch made the bone rip through his skin blood pooling on the ground.

"Now that looks painful" Dux said as she sauntered back into the torture chamber carrying two wooden buckets full of clear water, it was then that Bellamy realised how thirsty he was. Dux dropped the buckets by his feet, she removed the gag from his mouth and dunked it in the water. "Which wound shall I start with?" It was a rhetorical question but it seemed the grounders knew the answer simultaneously. Obitus grabbed Bellamy's arm pulling it straight causing a throbbing to begin all over his body the dull ache seemed to be worse than the original pain, he thought it could not get worse but he was wrong, very wrong. Dux poured half a bucket of water over his arm the salt burned against his skin causing Bellamy to shout and curse, once the pain had subsided he couldn't help but whimper. He felt so weak and vulnerable; how was he going to survive this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once the grounders had doused his wounds in salt water, each drop burning like fire, they left him alone. It was getting dark now but he didn't mind the dark he actually preferred it, he could hide in the shadows and watch the stars shine whilst everyone else slept in camp but the starlight did not reach this hut nor did the moon shine bright enough to scare away the shadows. With his feet slick with blood it was hard to stand so he put most of his weight on the ropes above him, this however made his wrists raw and bloody. Bellamy's vision was blurring and darkening, he felt sick to his stomach and knew it was all down to the blood loss he just hoped that when the grounders returned his body would give in and let his mind go blank taking him away from the pain and torture.

Bellamy didn't know how long he had been there but it felt like an eternity. His mind started to drift back to his childhood. First he daydreamed about Octavia, when she was a baby, how she used to giggle and smile at him even when they were hiding under the floor together. Then when she got older and bigger they couldn't fit together so it was up to her to endure the dark alone for a while, that was all he was doing now, enduring the darkness.

Bellamy's tortured mind did not let him sleep peacefully instead it gave him a memory or more appropriately a nightmare. It was a memory of his childhood, before Octavia when his mother and father were still alive. His father was not a kind hearted man, he was a brutal beast that who gained pleasure from beating Bellamy and his mother. At first Bellamy thought that a man hitting his wife was the norm, a way of showing love, but as he became socialised and viewed other families he realised this was not the case.

 _When Bellamy was 12 his father beat his mother so much that she passed out from the pain and damage to her brain and body. This was when Bellamy decided to stand up for himself and mother. That night he took a knife from the community kitchen home with him when his father got home drunk and disorientated Bellamy saw his opportunity. He lunged for the man but his father was stronger and easily pushing him aside, using his strength to pin Bellamy to the wall._

 _"You arrogant little brat! How dare you try to…" he finished the sentence by slamming his fist into Bellamy's face. One, two, three, four hits, one after the other, each as bone shattering as the next. The knife was flung across the room out of Bellamy and his father's reach. His father advanced again aiming his hits at his son's stomach. Bellamy stayed quiet knowing all too well how noise would only prolong the abuse. A sound erupted, like a gun shot, but with it came pain. Bellamy screamed in agony his hand instinctively holding his chest._

 _"You broke my rib!" He said in a whisper, his father too drunk to notice the injury started punching his face again. Eventually the man passed out from the physical exhaustion of the beating and the mind numbing alcohol. He lay on the floor next to his wounded son and let sleep wash over him. Bellamy picked himself up off the floor, limbed over to the other side of the room, eyes searching for the discarded knife. His hand wrapped around the hilt, his breath hitching as he made his way over to his father's non-moving form then he-_

A slap brought Bellamy back to the present. Dux's sharp, dark eyes were millimetres from his.

"Damn it!" Obitus grumbled.

"Ha! You owe me two pigs" Dux cried, jumping up and down, "knew you wouldn't let me lose" she smiled at Bellamy as if he had done her a favour then it hit him, they had placed bets on whether he would still be alive or not, luckily it seemed that Obitus had lost though judging by his face he may win by the days end.

"Fine you get to start" Obitus said, regaining his bored demeanour. "Do you want to whip again?"

"Oh please, why use the same thing twice when we have so many other goodies!" In a way Bellamy was relieved Dux got to torture him first at least she was in a happy, maybe even forgiving mood, although when she pulled a metal bar out of the bag his heart sunk slightly.

"Good choice" Obitus remarked, sounding proud "I start the fire"

"Fi- fire" Bellamy choked out, his throat as dry as the desert, his lips cracked and bleeding. No wonder Obitus thought he might be dead.

"Oh yes, well it's no fun just hitting you with something, although one swing of this and I can crack bones but it's even better if you heat the bar. That way when it hits the skin it fizzles and bleeds but the heat will then cauterize your wound, healing it so that you won't bleed out. It's the perfect torture" Dux bragged all the while looking at the metal bar as if worshipping it, the way she talked it was as if she had done this before. While they had been talking Obitus had used leaves and pieces of wood from the hut structure to create a small fire, feeding it until it roared.

Dux knelt down carefully placing the bar into the fire, the flames licked at the metal and danced in her wicked eyes. With a flash she closed the space between the fire and Bellamy pressing the torture device onto his bare skin. Just like she said it burned and seared but it wasn't until he stopped screaming that she pulled the bar from his melting skin.

"I love it when they do that!" Dux said excitedly, her eyes gleaming as she examined Bellamy's face closely. Sweat wet his hair, blood trickled from the edge of his mouth and tears made tracks on his skin. "I love it when they stop screaming because they can't anymore. It's not because the pain has stopped but because their voice and soul have broken." Dux's breath was cool against his hot skin as she leaned in closer, her tongue flicked out and caught one of Bellamy's tears. He flinched instinctively which only made her laugh.

"My turn now" Obitus stated rummaging through the bag looking for the next weapon that would continue Bellamy's eternal torture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

To Bellamy's surprise Obitus pulled a rag out of the bag it was covered in dirt and dried blood. He grinned, waving the rag at Dux.

"Good idea! Fire and water are a good combination" Dux rummaged behind Bellamy until she left holding two buckets. Bellamy took the time to try and get the pain under control. Every time he breathed it felt like the fire was licking at his body making it sting. Just as he calmed his breathing and managed to somehow deal with the pain Dux walked back in.

"Thanking you Dux" Obitus said, as she placed the full buckets next to him and stepped away, choosing to sit down and sharpen various knifes and daggers in the bag. That made Bellamy's stomach drop this was obviously going to be a long process.

Obitus ran his hand through his hair, Bellamy tried not to flinch at the touch, the hand that was caressing him suddenly gripped and pulled. His head was forced back as he gasped in pain and shock. Obitus placed the rag over his face, it was large enough for him to roughly tie it in place. The first splash of water made him yell his mouth instantly filling with water as the splash turned into a steady stream. Bellamy coughed and spluttered desperately trying to get vital air to his lungs. His nose and sinuses were filling up with water he couldn't breathe. A burning sensation started in his chest, his lungs practically screaming for air.

Just as abruptly as it started it stopped. His body acting on instinct spat out and swallowed the water then he gulped down air into his burning lungs. When he was starting to feel as though he could breathe normally his head was yanked back again and the process was repeated.

The torture stopped for a sweet brief moment as Obitus picked up the other bucket. Bellamy took ragged breaths his lungs and body felt like they were on fire and his head pounded as if his thoughts were trying to escape the torture.

"STOP!" Bellamy gasped, "please… I…" his thoughts were not coherent; all he knew was that he wanted it to stop. But of course Obitus just let out a gruff laugh and continued with the second bucket of water. Bellamy thrashed against the ropes trying to get away from the water, his feeble attempts just made Obitus laugh more, Dux joined in when he jerked so much his broken arm hit the bucket and he tried to scream but couldn't. His arm throbbed as the pain he felt was over powered by his brain screaming at the lack of air.

A little while after Obitus had started Bellamy had retreated into his head letting his body and instinct take over, it didn't even feel like it was his body that was being tortured anymore. The rag over his face meant that Bellamy had no idea of the time that had passed but judging by the way his body aching and crying in pain he guessed it had been a long time. His lungs felt weak and deflated he was ready to give in to the darkness that was ebbing into his vision when finally, the rag was removed and Bellamy breathed a small and painful sigh of relief.

"He looks like he's about to pass out or die" Dux said standing up and examining Bellamy. Truth be told Bellamy could have passed out a while ago but he didn't trust that Obitus would stop so he found strength from somewhere and endured the torture. Obitus looked at him with gleaming eyes obviously proud of what he had inflicted.

"Again?" Obitus said his eyes never leaving Bellamy's. Dux looked at her partner with a proud smile, she looked between the two men.

"No, I think 2 buckets is enough for one day. Let's leave him to stew for a while and begin again tomorrow, how does that sound?" Dux said as she picked up the weapons that she had been sharpening, Obitus replied with a grunt and put out the last remaining ambers of the once roaring fire.

They left Bellamy alone in the dark hut. His mind, body and soul damaged so much that he wasn't sure he would ever recover, his body sagged against the ropes holding him up.

 _I wish I was dead_


	5. Question for the readers

Hi readers, so had a review asking me if Bellamy was going to be saved, I'm not sure how I want this to end so I thought I would open it up to you guys. Please write in a review or private message me, whether a) you want him to be saved or b) he should die at the hands of Obitus and Dux. Please let me know :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _I wish I was dead._ It was the last thing Bellamy thought before his mind went blank. He hadn't dreamed that night. In fact, when he awoke it didn't even feel as if he had been asleep. He blinked a few times adjusting to the light around him. For a moment he thought he had woken up before Obitus and Dux got to him, but then he saw the two sitting slightly behind him to his right, both sat with their backs against the wall sharpening their weapons. Bellamy tried to stay still so they did not realise he was awake. He would have given anything to have a few moments of peace while he was conscious enough to enjoy it.

"Look whose back to the land of the living" Dux said as she came to stand in front of Bellamy, "It's cute that you thought you could pretend to be asleep but we noticed your breathing change the moment you woke up" Bellamy didn't try to hide the sigh that passed his lips, he was tired and broken, he couldn't take much more. Dux's hand came up, Bellamy instinctively flinched expecting a slap or punch across the face but instead she just lay her hand over his forehead.

"He burning up?" Obitus asked, joining Dux as he looked Bellamy over. Dux moved her hand down Bellamy's face until it was resting, almost affectionately, against his cheek.

"Yes he is, shame really I was enjoying this one" Dux's tone was sad and mournful, Bellamy thought about all the other people they may have done this too and how long they had lasted. Bellamy couldn't feel a fever but then again all he could feel was a numbness that soaked through to his bones. Even if Dux had slapped him he wouldn't have felt anything.

He had given up, he felt empty, he was broken.

"What shall we do to him then?" Obitus asked already eyeing up the weapons they had sharpened.

"I don't think we can hurt him physically without him dying on us too quick" Dux said, Bellamy wasn't sure if he was relieved that he wasn't going to die today or annoyed that the pain would continue. "I know let's give him the purple bells. That will kill him slowly, gives us a chance to have some more fun and I know how much you love the hallucinations"

"You mean the babbling mind images?" Obitus asked, when Dux rolled her eyes and nodded his eyes light up and a smile spread across his face. "Yes let us do that!" With that he turned on his heel and left the hut.

"Well it has been fun but everything must come to an end at some point, right? Deadly nightshade isn't what we usually use to kill, normally people just die from their wounds but those who don't we just injure until they die but with you all it would take is a harsh punch, and that's just not very fun now is it!" Dux said as Obitus made his way back into the hut. He handed Dux a plant with purple bell shaped flowers on it, foxglove. On the ark Bellamy had read about the plants on Earth in his studies, he recognised the plant almost immediately he had always been fascinated with it. It was going to give him terrible symptoms and could kill him. There were worse ways to go but certainly better ones too.

Dux picked the petals off as Obitus held Bellamy's mouth open. Once he had swallowed the bitter tasting petals, Dux picked up a cloth and scrubbed her hands while Obitus picked up a knife.

"Let's cut him a bit more" Obitus said, admiring the newly sharpened blade, Dux nodded grabbing her own blade. They took it in turns to swipe at Bellamy's skin. She liked to trail the blade along his skin watching the blood rise to meet the metal. He liked to slice and cut quickly and efficiently drawing grunts from Bellamy each time. By the time they tiered Bellamy couldn't swallow and his vision was blurry. Obitus suddenly grabbed his jaw thrusting his head up.

"I forget they did that!" He said excitedly, turning Bellamy's head to face Dux.

"Oh yeah, wow! His pupils are huge! His eyes might as well be black" Dux and Obitus both grinned at Bellamy. Bellamy just kept blinking slowly, he could feel blood running down his chest and arms from their cuts but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Shall we heal these wounds?" Dux asked running her fingers over Bellamy's chest her fingers dripping with blood as she held them up to the sunlight that was creeping in through the window but all Bellamy could make out was fuzzy shapes and orbs of light. "Salt water should do it; fire might mean he dies quicker. I'll go get some salt water" Dux grabbed a bucket and left leaving Bellamy and Obitus alone. Obitus' dagger clattered to the floor, he grabbed Bellamy's jaw in his hand, the other hand curled into a fist and slammed into his cheek. That's when the hallucinations started.

Suddenly it wasn't Obitus punching Bellamy but his father and somehow that made it more frightening. Bellamy knew Obitus would stop before he died because he would not want Dux to miss his death, he wasn't so sure his father would stop before he took his last breath or even after. By the time Dux came back in Bellamy was screaming.

"What is he saying?" Dux asked, her brows furrowed, she looked confused.

"Stop dad just stop!" Bellamy whimpered. The realisation that dawned on Dux's face was missed completely by Bellamy as he winced and pulled against the ropes to get away from Obitus.

"I am Obitus, not dad" Obitus said looking offended, Dux placed a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"He thinks you are his dad Obitus. His dad obviously hit him just like you were doing. How interesting" Dux stepped closer to Bellamy watching trails of blood make their way down his face.

"Please" Bellamy whispered before his vision blacked out.

 **Writer's ramblings:** I am so sorry it is taking me so long to get these chapters up, I am in the middle of university exams then I am going on holiday but stick with me, I will finish this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

When Bellamy woke up his vision was blurry and his stomach lurched as the whole world spun. He felt something dripping off of his body, it stung as it trailed down his skin. He focused and realised Dux had dumped the bucket of salt water over his head. He tried to get away from Dux as he held up another bucket. Obitus stood in the corner idly fiddling with her knife, spinning it around him her hand.

"What are you going to do with me today?" Bellamy asked, his voice sharp and low, he had not realised how long it had been since he had eaten or drunk anything. Obitus just gave him a wicked smile as Dux raised his fist, Bellmay's ears rang as his head whipped round.

"Has the nightshade worn off?" Bellamy knew Dux wasn't asking him that question but he knew the answer, no it hadn't, he could still feel the toxins going around his system.

"Hm… not fully but he certainly needs a bit of a pick me up" Obitus said as she sauntered over, grasping Bellamy's chin in her hand. Dux disappeared and came back with another handful or nightshade berries, Obitus' grip on his chin increased and despite his effort he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Dux shoved the berries in his mouth, using the last of the salt water to force him to swallow. The hallucinations came back instantly, Dux turned into his father and Obitus turned into his mother. His mind knew they weren't really there but his heart told him to get his mother away from the monster he called a father. He wanted to protect her. Apparently it was Obitus' turn to torture him while he was hallucinating. Despite the hallucinations and the feeling of Obitus' blade slicing at his skin, Bellamy's mind would not allow his mother to hurt him. Instead he could feel the pain and blade but all he could see was his father hitting his mother. Instead of him bleeding, she was. The little cuts Obitus was making appeared on her body, blood soaking through her top.

Suddenly, Octavia appeared but she wasn't the little girl he was used to seeing next to his mother, she was the grown up woman she had become from being on Earth. She was a child of the Earth now, not a child of space. Octavia looked different to his mother and father, she looked more focused. She was just behind their parents, why wasn't she interacting with them. Octavia was standing there her sword drawn, Bellamy wanted to call out to her but didn't something told him not to.

He felt a sharp pain, he cried out, tears finally falling down his cheeks, everything went dark.

 **Writer's ramblings:** I'm so sorry this has taken me so long, life got in the way! I am on it though going to have next chapter up in the next 2 weeks cause I've got to write it first. Again I'm sorry!


	8. Help! Need inspiration!

**Writer's Ramblings:**

I am so sorry I have no uploaded in ages, life got in the way! I am now having trouble with this fanfic because A) there is no wifi in my new building and B) I have no idea how to rescue him!

If you guys have any ideas please private message me or send a review, I need inspiration!

Apologies again for being really bad at uploading. Can't wait to hear your suggestions!

RamblingsOfaMadWoman


End file.
